What Lies Beneath
by Jade4
Summary: Point of View fic from a minor character. If you think you know who it is from the title, think again. Jareth's buddy follows him the day Sarah arrives in the Labyrinth. . . this is his tale.


This bears NO resemblance whatsoever to the film of the same name. 

There is no escaping the POV fics from minor characters. I'm known for writing the strangest ideas by those who know me well. Here is yet another random idea brought to you, by me. Anything and everything dealing with Labyrinth and it characters belong solely to Jim Henson Productions. I merely tortured them a bit. 

Jade

****

What Lies Beneath

  


The day began as any other day. The excruciating need to be free from any confines that held him tight, he rose to the occasion only to be beaten down again. 'Damn it!' he growled silently, wanting nothing more than to go about his business, and yet, there was no way as long as Jareth was in charge. 'It's always Jareth's way,' he thought to himself, perking up at the mention of someone new coming to the Labyrinth.

Where Jareth went, he most certainly followed, though he preferred to think of it as 'leading the way'. The fateful moment Jareth burst through the glass doors and came face to face with the newest foe, he was hooked. Unfortunately, all she saw was Jareth, which wilted his desire instantly. Though, each time Jareth stepped near, he could sense the tension of this young woman, and that started his craze all over again.

Oh how he remembered the caress of the gentle wind that blew as Jareth gave the young woman her last chance to turn back. 'Sarah?', he thought. 'What a wonderful name for one so young and tempting.' Tempting she was, her thin build and long dark hair . . . he could just tell she was pure. How exciting it would be to remedy that for her, and in ways she never would have known until now. If only Jareth wouldn't be such a blatant fool and let her go off on her own. If some harm would befall this young beauty during the next thirteen hours, Jareth would definitely have his hands full. 

*** 

Lounging around the throne room while waiting for the young woman to find her way here was not at the top of his list of things to do. If he could, he would seek her out right now and put his need to rest. As it were, Jareth hindered this action, simply by toying with his wretched goblins instead of confronting her, giving her a reason to falter. And that loud baby! Oh how he wanted to shut it up, but Jareth seemed rather amused with it for some reason or another. 'Why am I always pushed aside and my wants ignored?' he thought silently to himself, watching the image of the girl making her way slowly through the magnificent Labyrinth. 

Jareth, the mighty Goblin King, rose fluidly to his feet. 'Oh, no. Not again,' he groaned silently as Jareth launched into song. If he heard the phrase 'Dance, magic, dance' one more time he might just shrivel up and die. 'Perhaps die, is an exaggeration,' he mused, knowing that he and the Goblin King were joined in life, as they would be in death. Though, at that precise time, all the jostling he underwent as a result of what they call 'dancing', he rather wished he'd remained dormant on this very day, however impractical that may be.

***

A while later, he found himself immersed in darkness as Jareth lay in wait for their foe. The sound of a rolling crystal caught his attention, though it was those who followed it that peaked his interest. In a matter of moments, the young woman was once again within reach. Curling slightly in disgust, he wanted the dwarf to move away, far away from his area. 'Let go of his leg, you pest. Move, you're disrupting my view!' he wanted to shout; if only he had a mouth to do such a thing. 

Even as Jareth pushed all her buttons, he could tell that the young woman would be defiant until the end. 'Oh, how much fun it will be to take her on,' he thought, perking up as Jareth closed the distance, pinning her to the wall out of fright. She was just close enough. . . 

Jareth moved away, depriving him of any chance to be near her. For all Jareth's talking, he didn't seem to be making any progress and yet, the sheer determination pushed him further. Soon she would be begging for Jareth's forgiveness and then he'd have the ultimate fun he so longed for. Jareth's hands in front of him, excitement built slowly at the thought of being touched only to have it taken away. Not understanding fully just what was going on, he sat by quietly and watched as the cleaners started down the hallway. 

In a matter of seconds, they were once again in the castle. Oh how boring he found it to be cooped up in the stone structure without someone to keep him company. A warmth flowed through him, expelling the toxins that needed to go, leaving a happy Goblin King once again. The familiar touch of a hand, he was overwhelmed by the feeling that simple measure inflicted. Yes, inflicted. He had the odd thought that would perhaps be the only touch he would see for years, and yet, couldn't help but wonder if the young woman could remedy that. 

* * *

'Not dancing, again?' he groaned inwardly, as Jareth moved about the crowded ballroom. Every now and again, one of the dancers' hands would brush against him, filling him with desire. Though the climate surrounding him was perfect for a little 'fun', Jareth wouldn't allow him to partake of the guests, no matter how much he wanted to. Instead, he moved about the room silently, taking any touch he could get and expecting nothing in return.

There she was, standing just in front of Jareth. With a new determination, he watched her patiently, feeling as though he would burst from the sheer excitement of having her within reach once again. Her eyes, wide and innocent, seemed to bring about an arousal that Jareth terminated with a mere thought. 'Damn,' he thought silently, wondering why Jareth wouldn't let him delve into the depths of lust for a change. 

Jareth moved, causing him to lose sight of his precious prey. 'I hate dancing, Jareth,' he would have grumbled, though never given the chance. Instead, he was thrown into a cat and mouse game with the young girl as the hunted. 'Oh, I could like this,' he mused in thought, watching each and every step she took until finally Jareth stepped out and took her into his arms. Though he was dancing again, he didn't mind. She didn't resist Jareth's advances, and that gave him the perfect opportunity to be so close to her; the sweetness calling out to him. This was it, he would have her soon if he had anything to do about it. 

All too soon and the feeling was gone. Sarah had moved from his touch as easily as she had come. He could only watch her retreat through the crowd, never being able to run after her and take what he wanted. Cursing Jareth for letting her go, his body went limp as defeat hung in the air. The ballroom shattered, air flowing through the great room and all he could do was wonder what could have been. Deciding he'd teach Jareth a lesson, he set about sulking for a few hours as best he could, given the circumstances of his existence.

*** 

Hours later, Sarah stepped up to the challenge of taking down the Goblin King. Would she actually succeed, or would she falter in the confrontation at hand and fall victim to the whims of a lustful organ? Oh how he hoped so. He wanted to break any restraints she had, taking all he could get and enjoying the friction the two of them could share. All he could do now was wait and hope things turned out the way he wanted them to. 

As the challenge went forth, instead of Jareth dominating her, Sarah had him on the retreat as he backed away. He could feel the air between the two full of tension in this battle of wills. Would the King be victorious and change her young mind, or would she truly bring down the one man nobody else had? Waiting in anticipation, the package of the mighty Goblin King thought they had her, thought he would soon be seeing her more closely, be stroking her pleasurably.

"You have no power over me," Sarah spoke, the words falling from her lips all too easily in those last seconds between victory and defeat. 

It was over. She had won and they had lost. Devastated, there was only one recourse for such an action and Jareth had already begun his retreat into the shadows of the Underground where he belonged. Feeling as though he were being squished into thimble, the package of the Goblin King twisted and reshaped, smaller and smaller as Jareth's form changed before Sarah's very eyes. 

Again, wind brushed across him as Jareth's new form rose into the air on silent wings of velvet. Below stood Sarah in shock at what had just transpired, but far be it from Jareth to linger where he needn't be. Flying out a window, they were gone into the night. It wasn't until a short while later, while Jareth was perched just outside her window, that he realized what they had lost. 

Jareth extended his wings, flying off into the night and back toward the Underground where nothing would hurt again. Though defeated by this one girl, he knew there would be other girls just like her, all trying to resist the Goblin King. The time would come that he would get what he so desired; it was a package deal. Until then, he would just have to settle for the quick romps Jareth undertook to satiate him until something more came along. . . as it always did, here in the Underground. 


End file.
